


the cutest

by astrobleme



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Fluff, Jihoon was interrupted whilst playing a game, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Soonyoung loves his boyfriend, a bit of cursing here and there, i suck at making titles so dont blame me if it sounds so plain whatsoever, rated teen bc of cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobleme/pseuds/astrobleme
Summary: It’s Sunday. They woke up late. The others left them. They’re hella bored. Oh and Soonyoung loves his boyfriend.





	the cutest

Legend says that if you say “Jihoon is cute” out loud, you could die. And if you don’t believe it, you could ask Kwon Soonyoung also known as the devil’s boyfriend. Or you could just ask the other members.

Soonyoung has always been the type of person who would blurt things out; and there are pros and cons of it, he could say something dumb and make fun of himself or he could say something smart and the members might be impressed by him.

And just like Soonyoung, Jihoon has adorable cheeks (in his opinion) and he’s just adorable in general. Quoted from Soonyoung: “He’s literally the definition of cute or adorable whichever you choose. I would still love my small, cute boyfriend.”

 

One day while the other members are away doing something both Jihoon and Soonyoung give no single shit at all—they left the “SoonHoon” couple with each other.

As the clock struck 12, Jihoon started to get bored even though they were on their phone ever since the others left; being the “productive” guy he is, he decided to play some Mario Kart.

He was on his third lap out of four laps and he’s currently in the second place. He almost caught up to the first place until someone pinched both of his cheeks, making him lose his chance of winning the first place.

“Motherfucker,” Jihoon muttered.

“Don’t curse!” scolded Soonyoung.

“Oh hush, you were the one whom made me lose,” Jihoon said, sighing out loud.

“I’m sorry baby. You just looked so cute concentrated on your game and I had to.”

“Die.”

“You’ll miss me though,” Soonyoung stated, pointing out what Jihoon had in mind.

Jihoon only hummed and perhaps another round wouldn’t hurt him right? So that’s what he did, he played another round; just like the last round, he lost. Again. Because Soonyoung pinched his cheeks.

Before Jihoon could even open his mouth, Soonyoung immediately captured Jihoon’s lips with his. And he practically wrung the living shit out of the smaller’s cheeks.

“I hate you,” muttered Jihoon.

“I love you too,” Soonyoung cooed.

The smaller boy couldn’t help but smile because of the idiot he calls his boyfriend.


End file.
